Slaadling
Slaadling Sentient manifestations of primordial chaos, slaadlings are feral insanity given shape and will. Where proteans seek to break down the universe to return everything to Limbo, slaadlings want to tear down the universe because they think destruction is funny and reality tastes like raspberries. Given their nature, it comes as no surprise that no two slaadlings can truly be said to resemble one another beyond their rough size and shape. Skin color between slaadlings can vary from a deep earthy clay-tone to an electric neon blue, and skin texture can be anything from pebbled leather to slimey frogskin. The only true constant among the slaadlings are their toad-like heads, with mouths filled with razor-sharp teeth. Slaadlings are sometimes mistaken for goblins, given their short stature and misshapen heads. Slaadlings have no culture of their own, preferring to focus on hedonistic enjoyment to exclusion of all else. Instead, slaadlings are often found in slums and alleys, tearing through the civilization built by other races. This would be worrisome, if not for the fact that most slaadlings can’t stick to a clear plan, much less run an armed insurrection. Thus slaadlings are seen more as vandals and hooligans, creating small pockets of chaos and disorder. This is not to say that slaadlings aren’t smart; their ability to learn new skills is astounding, and they often find inventive ways to spread mayhem. The only thing that holds them back is an ingrained distractibility, leading them to discard half-finished thoughts as new ideas enter their head, only for the process to repeat again a moment later. The rare slaadling that is able to hold together a cohesive plan often bullies and cajoles other slaadlings into joining it, and pulls in other ‘barbaric’ races that it can find to follow suite. They prefer to work with goblinoids and orcs, given that they often share similar goals and incentives. While slaadlings are almost universally chaotic, they are by no means entirely malicious. There are instances of slaadlings putting their natural inclinations to work against tyrannical governments and freeing oppressed people. These occasion often arise less out of an empathic urge to do good, and more a realization that people are more willing to be nice to the slaadling if the slaading goes around doing certain things. Likewise, there are the rare lawful slaadlings. These deviants are often ostracized by other slaadlings, as they are less spontaneous and carefree when compared to a normal slaadling. Instead, these lawful slaadlings struggle to reconcile their racial inclination towards madness and hedonism with their personal desire for order and process. Often times lawful slaadlings find a happy medium in art, creating bizarre abstract artwork and haunting atonal music. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Slaadings are strong and fiercely intelligent, but impulsive. They are often bullies and tyrants less out of malice, and more because they lack empathy. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Intelligence, and -2 Wisdom. * Size (0): Slaadlings are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Type (3): Slaadlings are outsiders with the native subtype. * Base Speed (0): Slaadlings have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages (0): Slaadlings begin play speaking Common and Protean. Slaadlings with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, and Orc. * Scatterbrain (2): The mind of slaadling is a frenetic mess of emotions, wild sensory inputs, and animal drive. Any creature that tries to make mental contact a slaadling (such as with detect thoughts or telepathy) is confronted with a crazy maelstrom of a mindscape. They must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the slaadling’s character level + Intelligence modifier) or be confused for 1 round. Slaadlings and outsiders with the chaotic subtype are immune to this effect. * Bite (1): Slaadlings have a natural bite attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. This is a primary natural attack, or a secondary attack if they attack with a manufactured weapon. * Slaad resistance (3): Slaadlings have acid resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5. * Wide-Eyed Wonder (-2): While slaadlings are quite clever, they aren’t necessarily hard to fool. When attempting to disbelieve an illusion spell or effect, a slaadling rolls twice and takes the worse result. * Bully (2): Slaadlings gain a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks. * Darkvision (-): Slaadlings can see perfectly in the dark for up to 60 feet. * Child of Chance (3): Whenever a slaadling rolls a die to determine a random effect, such as when using a Rod of Wonder or when confused, he may roll twice and take the effect he prefers. Racial Points: 12 Random Slaadling Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Slaadling Height and Weight Alternate Racial Traits * Scheming Slaadling: The occasional slaadling able to maintain a plan often has to cajole his fellow slaadlings into playing along. A slaadling with this racial trait gain a +4 racial bonus on Bluff checks to convince an opponent that what they are saying is true when they tell a lie. This replaces the Bully racial trait of the Slaadling. * Mutant Slaadling: As beings from realms of chaos, it comes as little surprise that mutations can occur within a slaadling. Roll 1d6, and gain the listed ability. This replaces the Child of Chance racial trait of the Slaadling. Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all slaadling characters who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time the favored class reward is selected. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 5: Traditional Races